Ave Fénix
by Manfariel
Summary: Hola soy yo Rafael, ¿alguna vez no les ha molestado la obstinación de Leo por cambiar a las personas? A mí sí, sino es Karai es cualquier otra persona... y esta vez es otra chica.
1. Juegos de Ninjas

aLas TMNT y su historia no me pertenecen

N/A: Lo sé no he acabado mis otros dos fics de las tortugas, pero es que acabé de ver la temporada cuatro y me vino un ataque de inspiración, espero lo disfruten

**1**

**Juegos de Ninjas**

--¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?—susurraba Miguel Ángel mientras buscaba un buen escondite en ese lugar, tenía el listón amarrado al brazo, necesitaba darse prisa antes de que sus hermanos lo atraparan. Entró a uno de los tantos edificios, subió a las vigas del techo—perfecto—tenía una vista perfecta, podía ver si alguien se acercaba al edificio, se rió por lo bajo, esta vez Rafa no lo atrapará en menos de dos minutos

--*--

--¿Algo?—preguntó Donatello en cuanto se cruzó en el camino de Leo

--Nada

--Hay que admitirlo ha mejorado

--El tiempo record de Miguel es dos minutos, no dejemos que lo supere—se volvieron a dividir

--*--

--Vamos Mike, sal de donde quieras que estés—decía Rafa mientras saltaba hacia una ventana rota. Aterrizó en el edificio contiguo…había algo ahí que no estaba bien. Miró hacia su derecha…nada

--*--

Sonrió pícaramente, lo tenía justo debajo de él. Podría caerle encima si gustaba, pero…no, era más divertido verlo mientras trataba de encontrarlo

--*--

_Vamos Rafael concéntrate _pensaba mientras sus músculos se tensaban, había algo más ahí. Mucho más que la tortuga que se encontraba en las vigas…

--¿Qué es eso?

--*--

Un poderoso temblor sacudió el edificio, me dejé caer aterrizando a lado de Rafa

--¿Qué es lo que pasa?

--No lo sé…--ambos tuvieron que saltar hacia las vigas, una enorme cosa gris casi los aplasta

--¿Qué demonios es eso?—preguntó Rafa mientras sacaba sus sais, la cosa gris rugió antes de incorporarse de nuevo

--Parece tu hermano Rafa—dijo Miguel burlonamente

--Idiota entonces también sería el tuyo…--varios hombres de negro entraron en el edificio-ey…¿No son los agentes de Bishop?—la cosa gris los embistió y salió corriendo por el otro lado del edificio

--*--

Para cuando Don y Leo habían llegado sólo quedaba escombros y quejidos. Rafa y Miguel bajaron de su escondite

--Se perdieron todo un espectáculo—dijo el menor

--¿Qué pasó?—preguntó Leo

--Una especie de monstruo acaba de pasar por aquí—dijo Rafa

--Ey, son los agentes de Bishop—dijo Don

--¿Dónde está esa cosa?—preguntó Leo desesperado

--Salió por ahí—señaló Miguel

--No puede estar libre por la ciudad—corrió hacia la enorme abertura

--Y como siempre, las tortugas metiéndose en los que no les importa—dijo Rafa antes de seguirlo

--*--

--¿Ave Fénix?

--¿Sí?

--El quinientos doce está suelto por la ciudad, necesito que lo duermas

--Claro—la comunicación por los audífonos se cortó, los retiró de su cabeza, corrió a la cochera—hora de trabajar—se colocó su casco rojo antes de tomar la motocicleta negra

--*--

Habían llegado a un almacén de comida, al parecer el monstruo se estaba alimentando

--No parece querer hacer daño a nadie—dijo Don—se está alimentando solamente

--Pero aún así, no puede estar libre por la ciudad—dijo Leo, en ese momento varias luces iluminaron el almacén

--Y ahí están de nuevo—dijo Rafa, los hombres de Bishop rodearon la monstruo y comenzaron a dispararle. Y él en respuesta atacó--¿Podemos disfrutar el show?

--*--

Tuvo que agacharse levemente para esquivar un cuerpo que salía volando

--Llegué tarde—se quitó el casco, metió su mano en las bolsas aledañas de la motocicleta. Sacó un par de pistolas, una catana, un cuchillo y unos pequeños dardos. Entró al almacén

--*--

--Esto se está saliendo de control—Leo saltó seguido de sus hermanos

--Son las tortugas—dijo uno de los soldados

--Gracias Leo—dijo Rafa mientras lanzaba a uno lejos—de verdad gracias—Leo hizo caso omiso y se abrió paso entre gente asustada, otros que intentaban atacarlo y otros que intentaban acabar con el monstruo…¿Quién es ella?

--*--

Lo primero que pensó fue dispararle, pero sus órdenes habían sido dormirlo. Suspiro guardó el arma y se abrió camino entre los soldados, saltó sobre el monstruo, este comenzó a agitarse fuertemente, la chica no lograba insertar el dardo. Con un movimiento brusco la sacó volando, iba a amortiguar la caída perfectamente, cuando un soldado se atravesó en su camino, lo empujó con los pies. Ella cayó, para cuando volvió a mirar el puño del monstruo se encontraba a pocos milímetros de ella, cerró los ojos fuertemente…

Cinco segundos, nada. Cuando abrió los ojos una tortuga se encontraba deteniendo el ataque

--¿Sabes que esto no es fácil?—ella rodó y él saltó, el puño del monstruo se clavó en el suelo levantando una capa de polvo. La tortuga había aterrizado a su lado

--Supongo que debo darte las gracias

--Eso hace la gente educada—él también tenía catanas. El monstruo rugió, ella desenvainó su catana—hay que acabarlo

--Adormecerlo

--¿Por qué?

--Esas son mis órdenes…

--¿Eres soldado de Bishop?—ella lo miró sorprendido

--Su mejor guerrera…--apenas y tuvo tiempo de interponer su catana

--Estoy harto de Bishop y sus jueguitos—de verdad se veía enojado, ella tomó impulso y lo empujó levemente, Leo se abalanzó sobre ella, sus catanas chocaron, pero él aún tenía una, se volteo para atacar con su catana, pero algo se interpuso un cuchillo. Espalda con espalda ambos resistían los ataques. Cuando la chica dejó de oponer resistencia, saltó para atrás cayendo en los hombros de Leo, y ahí mismo tomando impulso para caer lejos de él

--Tómatelo con calma—dijo la chica—yo vengo por esa cosa ¿quieres que se tranquilice?

--¡Leo no nos vendría mal una ayudadita!—gritó Rafa mientras esquivaba un manotazo del monstruo

--¿Qué esperas?—la chica le dio un pequeño dardo—en la yugular—saltó hacia el monstruo, sin embargo este se movió, cayó al piso, el monstruo juntó sus dos manos, el golpe iba directamente hacia ella, sin embargo esta se deslizó entre la piernas de esa cosa y fue ese momento de distracción en el cual Leo encajó el dardo, el monstruo comenzó a balancearse lentamente, sus movimientos eran torpes, entonces ella saltó y le encajó otro dardo, no tuvo tiempo de saltar antes de que el monstruo callera levantando una gruesa capa de polvo

--*--

--¡Leo!¡Leo!—gritó Don, mientras intentaba dispersar la densa nube de humo a su alrededor

--Estoy bien—por fin todo se aclaró, era un desastre, el monstruo estaba dormido en medio del almacén, había comida desperdigada por todo el lugar, mientras los cuerpos quejumbrosos de los soldados intentaban incorporarse. Leo miró a su alrededor, alcanzó a ver la melena negra por la puerta de entrada, corrió hacia ella

--*--

--Objetivo cumplido

--Bien—se cortó la llamada, guardó su celular y se colocó el casco, cuando miró hacia el almacén ahí estaba él, viéndola, al parecer no tenía ninguna intención de seguirla. Un segundo después tres tortugas más se le unieron, sonrió pícaramente antes de lanzarles un beso y arrancar la motocicleta

--*--

Rafa silbó

--Vaya esa chica sí que tiene estilo

--¿Quién es ella Leo?—preguntó Miguel, el mencionado suspiro

--No lo sé

* * *

Me inspiré especialmente en dos capítulos "Dragon´s Brew" y "I, monster"

Manfariel


	2. Objetivos

Las TMNT y su historia no me pertenecen

**2**

**Objetivos**

Sus piernas descansaban juguetonamente sobre el brazo del sillón, mientras su melena se revolvía en intricadas curvas y nudos. Sostenía una revista que hablaba de Edgar Allan Poe, siempre había sido su escritor favorito; sus cuentos hacían estremecer a cualquiera, pero a ella no…era imposible, ella era diferente a los demás…quizá demasiado. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía ser _La máscara de la muerte roja. _

Suspiró.

En realidad no le desagradaba tanto ser lo que era, pero…su papel para con los humanos era aterrador, y por si fuera poco, la profecía que se decía de ella, sus hermanos y su padre; no le favorecía en su imagen en lo absoluto.

Lentamente dejó caer la revista hasta que tocó el suelo.

Por eso había escapado, él le había brindado una oportunidad de cambiar, aunque…en realidad no había sido tan radical. Seguía haciendo lo que hacía mejor, o más bien, seguía haciendo lo mismo que cuando nació.

Un ligero toque en la puerta la despabiló de sus pensamientos, de un brinco rápido se colocó en pie, abrió la puerta.

Estaba ahí, parado con su inmaculado traje negro y unos lentes oscuros que le daban un aire más misterioso

-Bishop—susurro la chica antes de dejarlo pasar

-Ave Fénix—el mencionado tomó asiento sin siquiera preguntar

-¿Gustas algo?

-No estoy bien—se quedaron en silencio, Bishop miraba hacia la pared, la chica lo examinaba tratando de descifrarlo. Él no era de esas personas que sólo se pasean para saludar, algo quería, pero… ¿qué?

-¿Hay algo en lo que puedo ayudarte?

-Siéntate—señaló el otro sillón, la chica obedeció

-Ave Fénix con respecto a la última misión que te asigné…

-¿Salió algo mal? ¿Hubo algún error?—Bishop sonrió complaciente, como si estuviera tratando con una niña

-No, ninguno. Es sólo que me llegó el informe de que cuatro tortugas se metieron en el asunto.

-Así es, de hecho para cuando llegue, ellas ya estaban tratando de detener a mi objetivo.

-Ya veo—acomodó sus lentes antes de dejar reposar sus manos sobre sus piernas—Ave Fénix dime ¿qué clase de contacto estableciste con esto seres?

-Pues en realidad establecí contacto sólo con uno de ellos—Bishop enarcó una ceja—él tenía una bandada azul y manejaba las catanas.

-Continúa.

-En un principio intentó atacarme, pero yo sólo me defendí, ya que no entendía—notaba como el semblante de su protector se endurecía—y después nos aliamos para terminar con el objetivo, luego yo desaparecí

-¿Sabes la causa por la cual te atacó?

-Yo…-hizo memoria un momento—le mencioné que venía de parte suya—la mesa que tenían en frente se hizo añicos cuando Bishop la pateo.

-¿Por qué mencionaste eso?

-Yo no creí que tuviera algo de malo.

-¡Algo de malo! ¡Tiene mucho, ahora saben para quién trabajas!—la chica se quedó helada viendo los pedazos de cristal, le hubiera gustado que fueran lágrimas y poder usarlas ¿qué había hecho mal?

Bishop se relajó y observo a su guerrera, esta tenía la vista cabizbaja.

-Escucha—se colocó en cuclillas para poder estar a su altura y la tomó de la barbilla—esas tortugas son enemigos míos, de hace tiempo, siempre intentan frustrar mis planes…y muchas veces lo han logrado. El punto era que nunca te conocieran a ti, para que pudiera utilizarte como espía…pero ahora—suspiró—supongo que también es mi culpa, debí advertirte de ellos—le dio un beso en la mejilla—te veo mañana—y desapareció por la puerta.

Ave Fénix se quedó en la misma posición largos minutos, no entendía nada ¿cómo había hecho mal las cosas? ¿Por qué Bishop odiaba tanto a esas tortugas que, al fin y al cabo, la habían ayudado?

-¡Te gané!—Miguel Ángel se burlaba de Rafael

-Cáeme bien Miguel, cáeme bien

-Soy tu hermano, quieras o no

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con que me caigas bien

-Puedes dejar los asuntos filosóficos para Leo…

-Dejen de hablar mal de mí que traigo pizza—la tortuga mayor apareció en la entrada con cinco cajas de pizza

-¡Pizza!—gritaron sus hermanos antes de abalanzarse sobre él

-¡Ey, no, no!—pero ya era tarde, pues ambos habían caído sobre él quitándole las pizzas

-¿Estás bien?—preguntó Donatello mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse

-Sí ¿es que nunca se van a comportar?

-Leo los conoces desde que naciste y te sigues haciendo la misma pregunta una y otra vez—segundos después se unieron a sus hermanos

El canal interrumpió la película de _Jason _para dar una noticia de última hora, cosa que hizo brincar a Miguel

-Ja, ja, gallina—se burló Rafa

-Oye si tú…

-Silencio—dijo Leo y subió el volumen del aparato

La reportera daba un mensaje muy apresurado: Se nos reporta que ha habido un robo a una importante planta química que se encuentra cerca del puerto, hasta el momento no se ha estimado la cantidad de sustancias que fueron sustraídas del lugar…

Leo apagó el televisor

-No pensarás en…-dijo Don

-Piénsenlo un momento, Bishop hizo que esa cosa apareciera, con qué otra cosa lo haría si no fueran con químicos

-Suena lógico pero…

-No es nuestro problema Leo—dijo Rafa

-Sí que lo es—no espero a sus hermanos, sabía que lo iban a seguir de todos modos.

Bajaron del Acorazado

-Bien, sigamos al líder—dijo Rafa

-Nadie te obligó a venir—llegaron justo cuando las patrullas se estaban marchando, ya habían tomado las muestras pertinentes.

En realidad habían entrado de la manera más fácil, habían destrozado la entrada principal

-Algo me dice que no quisieron ser sigilosos—dijo Don mientras alumbraba el lugar

-Extraña forma de maniobrar viniendo de Bishop—apuntó Leo

-Creo que no dejaron nada—las cuatro tortugas observaron con admiración como la fábrica estaba totalmente vacía, sólo quedaban algunos rezagos del saqueo como vidrios, mangueras y líquidos-¿Para qué quieren tantos químicos…?

-¡Cuidado!—Rafa alcanzó a empujar a Don antes de que la bala se incrustara en su cabeza. Los cuatro desenfundaron sus armas

-¿Por qué están aquí otra vez? ¿Qué quieren de Bishop?

-Ey—dijo Rafa—yo conozco esa voz—una sombra esbelta se adelantó para que pudiera ser iluminada por la luz de algunos faroles externos

-Es esa chica—dijo Miguel—Ave…-se rascó la cabeza—Ave…

-¡Ave Fénix, idiota!

-Tranquila chiquita—dijo Rafa

-¿Tranquila? ¡Tranquila! Por su culpa Bishop se molestó conmigo

-Nosotros no tuvimos…-dijo Don

-¡Calla! ¿Tienen idea de cuánto me ha costado acostumbrarme a este modo de vida? Bishop es el único que me ha ayudado y lo he hecho enojar por su culpa—Leo la observaba minuciosamente, veía a une mujer desilusionada y que buscaba venganza.

Ave Fénix apuntó de nuevo, esta vez le tocó a Miguel salvarse por milímetros

-¡Esa cosa silbó por mi cabeza!

-¡Ya basta!—Rafa se abalanzó sobre ella, esquivando las balas en la oscuridad, finalmente logró llegar hasta ella, pateo su muñeca… falló.

-Me siento halagada de que vengas hasta acá—desenvainó sus dos cuchillos—juguemos

-Con gusto—la oscuridad se rompía cada fracción de segundo por el destellos que provocaban los metales al chocar.

-Tengo que admitir que eres buena

-Pero tú no—le dio una patada en el abdomen que lo hizo retroceder, ella lanzó su cuchillo a ciegas, pues a penas y tuvo tiempo para interponer su brazo entre su cuello y el bo de Donatello

-Tranquila

-Ningún mortal ha logrado dominarme—tomó impulso y lo lanzó por en encima de ella. Su pie chocó con su pistola, escuchó unos pasos que se aproximaban, sin pensarlo jaló el gatillo…un grito desgarrador inundó el edificio por segundos

-¡Miguel Ángel!—gritaron Don y Rafa antes de correr hacia él. Ave Fénix no alcanzó a esquivar del todo la catana de Leo, sangraba del brazo

-Le disparaste a mi hermano

-Por tu culpa Bishop se molestó conmigo

-¿Acaso estás loca?

-¡Leo! Vámonos de aquí Miguel está grave—la chica ya había desenfundado su catana, veía a la tortuga perfectamente a pesar de estar en la oscuridad

-¿Qué es lo que te hizo Miguel Ángel? ¡Nada! Y tú le disparaste

-¡Leonardo, vámonos de una jodida vez!

-Eres tan cobarde como él—desapareció

Llegó a su lujoso departamento, su mente no la dejaba en paz, por primera vez en su longeva vida había sentido…remordimiento. Leonardo tenía razón, su hermano no le había hecho nada… es más ¿por qué los había esperado y atacado? Sabía que vendrían, pero…el que Bishop se molestara era su culpa en realidad, no de ellos.

Pasó frente al espejo, se miró el brazo, ya había cicatrizado; sonrió complacida, esa era una de las ventajas de ser lo que era.

Cuando entró a su habitación se llevó un susto al ver a Bishop en su cama

-Hola Ave Fénix

-Bishop

-Veo que llegas tarde, mucho después de haber completado satisfactoriamente la misión que te asigné

-Es que yo…

-Viste a las tortugas

-Bueno sí, estaba enojada

-Lo cual me complace mucho, y me deja con la satisfacción de que eres la indicada para cumplir la tarea que quería asignarte desde un principio—los ojos de la chica brillaron de excitación

-¿Cuál?—preguntó impacientemente, él se levantó lentamente y colocó una mano sobre su hombro

-Desde ahora, las tortugas serán tu único objetivo

Hola. Sí lo sé hace mucho que no escribía. Espero poder compensarlos con este capítulo

Manfariel


	3. Anestesia

Las TMNT y su historia no me pertenecen

**3**

**Anestesia**

Miguel derramaba lágrimas como fuente, en verdad le estaba doliendo. Don trataba de hacer el trabajo lo más delicadamente posible, pero la verdad es que la herida era profunda, le había costado muchísimo sacar la bala del hombro de su hermano; a decir verdad, tuvo que abrir más, puesto que el artefacto no se dejaba agarrar.

Ahora cosía, pero lo hacía sin anestesia, era una de las tantas desventajas de ser un médico hogareño. Había pensado en emborrachar a Miguel, como lo hacían antiguamente, cuando no existía la anestesia; pero seguramente Leo y el maestro Splinter lo desaprobarían.

-Doni…-era un susurro demasiado lastimero

-Ya casi acabo

-De verdad duele

-Yo sé que sí—la tortuga menor tenía los puños tan fuertemente cerrados que ya comenzaban a notársele las venas.

-Venga, no es para tanto—dijo Rafa que observaba la escena

-Cállate—le dijo Leo secamente mientras veía como su hermano menor se derretía en lágrimas

-Terminé—Don cortó el hilo, pero Miguel no dejó de llorar

-Duele, mucho

-Sin anestesia no puedo hacer nada

-¿No hay otra forma?—preguntó Leo

-Alcohol

-Pero que eso no es para desinfectar

-Me refiero a alcohol para beber—Rafa soltó una risotada

-¿Quieres emborrachar a Miguel?

-Eso haría que se olvidara del dolor, es una especie de analgésico. Pero eso deberías saberlo mejor que nadie Rafa—el aludido hizo una mueca a su hermano menor

-No es correcto emborracharlo—el llanto del herido no paraba

-Leo, hace el mismo efecto que la anestesia—su hermano mayor se quedó pensativo

-Está bien

-¿Tenemos alcohol?—preguntó Don, tanto él como Leo miraron a Rafa, éste refunfuño

-Veré si tengo algo—subió a su habitación, y buscó entre su cochambre, sabía que había una botella de ron por algún lado…la encontró. Descendió de nuevo.

-Bien—se acerco a su hermano menor y le colocó un brazo alrededor de la espalda—que sea por los dos—le dio la botella, y éste con tal de calmar el dolor le dio fondo en siete minutos—vaya Mike tenemos que salir más seguido tú y yo—el aludido sonrío estúpidamente antes de que su vista se perdiera en cosas insignificantes—oficialmente está borracho—entre Leo y Don cargaron a su hermano y lo llevaron a su habitación.

En realidad no le gustaba ver a su hermano ebrio, era muy agradable estarlo, pero al día siguiente seguro lo odiaría. Sólo él podía estar en ese estado, al menos dentro de su familia…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su celular timbró

-¿Qué hay Casey?

-Viejo, tuve una pelea con Abril ¿te importa si salimos?

-Voy para allá—se levantó y vistió

-Es sólo que es un poco difícil, me pide que madure, pero no me agrada la idea de cambiar.

-Me imagino que ha de ser difícil estar con alguien que amas, pero por eso tener que cambiar algunas cosas de tu vida.

-Sí—transitaban por la calle que estaba a reventar puesto que era viernes en la noche, en pocas palabras: día social. Pasaban por centros nocturnos atestados de gente, cuando la vista de Rafa se desvió.

-Casey, mira—el humano miró el lugar

-No, no. Viejo hace mucho que no entro a esos lugares

-Nunca es demasiado tarde

-No creo que sea buena idea

-Por favor ¿quién se va a enterar? Vamos—lo empujo por la espalda—te va a hacer bien

-Esto es mala idea—entraron, las luces de neón los deslumbraron pero después se acostumbraron, las mesas se extendían a lo largo de todo el local y al menos unos cincuenta tubos estaban instalados en ellas, la clientela se conformaba en su mayor parte por hombres pero también había unas cuantas mujeres que buscaban experimentar, el show había empezado desde hace mucho y las chicas mostraban sus aptitudes descaradamente

-¿Sabes? Tal vez esto no sea tan mala idea después de todo

¿Dónde la había visto? Una chica con cabello blanco y lacio ¿o era una peluca? Hace tiempo que lo estaba seduciendo, mostraba su excelente cuerpo tras un pequeño vestido semi-transparente. Tal era su interés en él que la chica lo acorralo y lo llevó a uno de esos cuartos privados para darle un pequeño baile…

En realidad Rafa sólo traía unos cuantos billetes, no mucho por lo que la chica estaba haciendo… ¿dónde la había visto? _Esos ojos, yo sé que la he visto antes y el cuerpo es…_

La chica se dejó caer levemente en el regazo de su cliente, pero por alguna razón Rafa se quitó de en medio, algo no le daba espina. La muchacha sonrió pícaramente mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas, esta vez se colocó en cuatro patas y acercó sus labios a los de la tortuga, un pequeño roce. Después su boca se dirigió a su oído, sintió como la sonrisa de la mujer se ensanchaba

-¿Necesitas anestesia?—fue sólo en un parpadear de ojos que la tortuga desenfundó sus sais, y tenía uno apoyado en el cuello de la bailarina

-¿Quién eres?—ésta comenzó a reírse

-¿Tú quién crees?—le pateo la muñeca antes de levantarse de un brinco y colocarse en posición de ataque sobre la mesa

-Por algo decía yo que esto era demasiado bueno para ser cierto—la chica se abalanzó sobre él, con una sonrisa picarona, Rafa la espero con brazos abiertos para después cargarla y estamparla contra la puerta que se zafó con el impacto, ella terminó en el piso del centro nocturno, se volvió a levantar justo antes de que la tortuga le clavara el sai en el hombro.

-Bien, peleemos arma contra arma—sus delicadas manos tocaron su panti para sacar un pequeño cuchillo

-Por favor ¿eso es lo mejor que tienes?

-Casi te mato ahí adentro sin arma alguna—sonrió pícaramente mientras movía su cuerpo como niña pequeña, eso hizo enfurecer a la tortuga, se abalanzó contra ella.

El entre chocar de los metales sacaba chispas, la chica saltó a una mesa, con su brazo Rafa la hizo caer de espaldas, ella dio una voltereta hacia atrás y cayó de pie en el suelo, luego pateo la mesa hacia su atacante, éste en vez de esquivarla rompió la mesa de una patada. Las sirenas comenzaron a sonar

-Bien ya viene los aguafiestas—dijo antes de lanzar el cuchillo contra Rafa y salir corriendo, la tortuga desvió el objeto con sus sais. La gente lo miraba aterrorizada

-Ya me hice más fama de la que ya tengo—buscó a Casey en las habitaciones privadas—lo siento Romeo, nos vamos—salieron por la puerta trasera y subieron por las primeras escaleras de servicio que encontraron

-Entonces esta chica es ¿Ave Fénix?

-Así es, lo que me preocupa es que sabía de la anestesia, sabía de Miguel ¿crees que…?—antes de que echara a correr Casey lo tomó del hombro

-Leo y Don están allá, lo protegerán, además piénsalo creo que es una trampa para que la guíes a la guarida

-¿Cómo sabía lo de la anestesia?

-Simple deducción—se encogió de hombros—le disparo a tu hermano ¿qué esperabas?

-Está bien—accedió la tortuga-¿crees que Abril quiera prestarme el sofá?

-En realidad estaba pensando en un hotel o algo así, pues ir con Abril sería peligroso también…

-Además de que no quieres verla

-Sí

-Tú pagas

-Acabo de perder todo mi dinero

-Eres increíble

Se miró al espejo, sonrío, le había dado un pequeño susto, de no ser por su amigo ya sabría dónde vivía. Pero por el momento era suficiente, al menos los iba conociendo.

Cerró los ojos y para cuando los volvió a abrir su cabello volvía a ser negro…como ella.

Manfariel


	4. Conociéndonos

Las TMNT y su historia no me pertenecen

**4**

**Conociéndonos**

La luz palaciega se infiltró por sus cabellos, dándoles un ligero toque plateado. El solo siguió avanzando hasta llegar a su perfecta cintura envuelta por la sábana, pareciese que se hubiera quedado ahí para calentar aquella escultura pulcra.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente dejando ver su alma, negra por las muertes ocasionadas. Se estiró lentamente antes de meterse a la regadera.

Se miró en el espejo por varios minutos, pensando ¿quién podría ser esta vez? Ya se había hecho pasar por una prostituta…luego rectificó su pregunta ¿A quién atacaría esta vez? Sonrió maliciosamente y sus ojos refulgieron cuando el nombre de su siguiente víctima cruzó su mente

* * *

Rafael caminaba de puntitas hacia su habitación, cuidándose de no hacer ningún ruido

-Rafael- se agazapó cuando la voz imperiosa de Splinter lo llamó

-¿Sí, sensei?

-¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?

-Eh… con Casey- los ojos amarillos lo miraron penetrantemente

-Dices la verdad, pero aún así algo ocultas.

-Yo no…bueno…- se rascó la cabeza confundido, no le molestaba decirle acerca de aquella chica loca, lo que no quería era que supiera acerca del lugar donde la había encontrado

-Mmm…- sin decir más la rata se retiró a su habitación. La tortuga quedó boquiabierta

-¿Tú? ¿Despierto?- la voz de su hermano menor lo sacó de su trance. Donatello salía con un vaso de leche de la cocina

-Para que veas que estoy lleno de sorpresas.

-Sí, claro ¿vienes crudo?

-No.

-Entonces todavía estas ebrio.

-Doni, ¿te han dicho que a veces caes tan bien?

-Tan temprano y ya con pleitos- Leo hizo un descenso fenomenal del primer piso a la planta baja

-Farol- dijo Rafa antes de tumbarse en el sofá

-¿Dónde estuviste?- preguntó el mayor

-¿Por qué nadie me cree que me levanté temprano?- las miradas de sus hermanos le dijeron todo-Bueno, bueno.

-Habla.

-Yo también quiero oír el chisme- se escuchó a Miguel. Rafa suspiró antes de comenzar su relato

-¿Estuviste en un _table_?- le recriminó Leo

-Eso no es el punto Splinter Junior, lo que importante es que esa mujer se transformó

-O tal vez sólo se disfrazó- dijo Don- la metamorfosis es algo improbable

-Si los jodidos gusanos se pueden transformar en mariposas ¿por qué los humanos no?- los cuatro se quedaron callados por una fracción de segundos

-Qué bueno que no llegaste anoche- sentenció Leo- la hubieras guiado a nosotros

-Y a todo esto- dijo Don- Miguel ¿cómo sigues?

-Con dolor de cabeza ¿eso dice algo?

-Eso, mi queridísimo hermano, es una cruda- dijo Rafa- ven, yo te la curo- se dirigieron a la cocina

Mientras tanto Leo estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mirando al suelo con aire vago

-Tranquilo-dijo Don

-Si se puede transformar entonces es superior a nosotros- las otras dos tortugas aparecieron con lo cual Don tuvo que cerrar la boca

-Déjame checar esa herida Miguel- el aludido se acercó y su hermano con manos delicadas comenzó a desenvolver. Cuando terminó tuvo que forzarse a sí mismo para no hacer una mueca de asco, sin embargo, fue Rafa el que alarmó a todo el mundo.

-Pero ¿qué le pasó?- el hombro del herido estaba en su mayoría morado y la herida era cubierta por una protuberancia verdosa

-Lo que me temía, se infectó.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó Leo

-Primero voy a tener que retirar la cicatrización pues está ahogando los puntos, lo que haría que…

-¡No!-gritó Miguel- Mi costra, no.

-Si no lo hago va a resultar peor pues los puntos van a infectar más. Necesito alcohol, se me terminó- todos miraron a Rafa

-No me vean a mí, mis provisiones se terminaron ayer.

-Tendré que ir a la superficie por la noche, mientras tengo que quitar esa cicatrización.

-¡No!- el menor retrocedió

-No lo hagas más difícil Miguel Ángel.

-¡No, no, no!- echo a correr a su habitación. Los tres suspiraron

-Vamos a tener que sostenerlo-dijo Leo

-Vayan, voy por mi botiquín.

Si de por sí la habitación de Miguel Ángel es desordenanda ahora lo estaba más. Rafa y Leo tenían sostenido a su hermano menor mientras este forcejeaba intentando librarse. Don se acercó con las pinzas esterilizadas

-No va a doler

-¡No, no, no!

-Listo

-¿Eh?- en efecto, Don sostenía la desagradable costra en las pinzas- ¿Eso fue todo?- sus hermanos lo soltaron

-Sip, ahora déjame vendarte

-Chillón-dijo Rafa antes de abandonar la habitación

* * *

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó Leo

-Estoy bien- contestó Don tomando su bolso

-¿Y esa chica?

-Prometo no hacer contacto, además Rafa no es una buena niñera y necesito que cuides a Miguel. Estaré bien

-De acuerdo

* * *

No había nube que impidiera ser a la luna la única luz sobre esa avenida. El bullicio de la gente había desaparecido como si estuviera en otra dimensión. Un escalofrío lo asaltó, no era la primera vez que le ocurría.

La farmacia se encontraba en la siguiente esquina. Antes de ingresar se cercioró de que la ropa no revelara su verdadera identidad. Entró. Siempre le había impresionado lo limpio que se encontraban los lugares de ese tipo. En el lugar se hallaban dos mujeres atendiendo, una ancianita, una mujer y su hijo, y un hombre; nada fuera de lo normal.

Se dirigió al pasillo correspondiente a lo que buscaba. Tomaba algunas medicinas cuando la mujer y su hijo se acercaron _¿Será ella?_ Pensó, no se quedó a averiguarlo, mientras más rápido mejor. Se dirigió a la caja, delante de él se encontraba una joven ejecutiva de rizos cobrizos y con algunas pecas en su cutis, a Don no le molestaba tenerla enfrente era atractiva. Observó cómo salió de la farmacia antes de pagar lo correspondiente a su mercancía.

De nuevo en la avenida, esa incomodidad lo volvió a impregnar. Caminó levemente rápido, cuando escuchó una queja detrás, se volvio sólo para ver a la joven ejecutiva tirada en el suelo y con sus compras esparcidas; pareciese que había sido víctima de un asalto pero Don juró no haber escuchado algo. Aún así se acercó cautelosamente.

-¿Está bien?-preguntó

-Sólo se llevaron mi cartera- contestó ella poniéndose en pie- No es gran cosa- acto seguido comenzó a levantar los medicamentos, Don la ayudó. Cuando hubieron terminado y la tortuga extendió su mano para devolverle sus pertenencias la mujer lo sostuvo fuertemente de la muñeca.

-Interesante-sonrío- tú no te dejas llevar sólo por la cara bonita- Don consiguió zafarse, Rafa tenía razón, podía transformarse. Ella río-Deberías ver tu cara Donatello-sacó un cuchillo de debajo su falda-¿Jugamos?-se abalanzó contra él, la tortuga tuvo que dejar caer sus bolsas para detenerle el brazo.

-No lo creo-se lo dobló de tal manera que la chica tuvo que ceder y soltar el cuchillo, él le dobló aún más el brazo lo que provocó que ella le diera la espalda-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?- lo único que recibió de respuesta fue un cabezazo en su cara lo cual hizo que la soltara, seguido de una patada en el abdomen que hizo que cayera de espaldas. No tuvo ni tiempo de abrir los ojos cuando el filo del cuchillo amenazaba su yugular.

-Ahora me dirás dónde están tus hermanos.

-¿Tan blanda de has vuelto?- esa voz era nueva. Las pupilas de la chica se dilataron y una expresión de auténtico terror se apoderó de su rostro, se levantó de un brinco y miró a su alrededor nerviosa, Don notó que sus ojos se detenían de una figura enclenque pero a la vez poseedora de cierto músculo, que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros-Me decepcionas- ella se quedó ahí parada. La figura se acercó lentamente, se trataba de un hombre con cabellos rojos, ojos avellana y facciones delicadas, se podría decir que era un andrógino en su totalidad.

-Tú…-dijo por fin ella- ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú no puedes estar aquí

-¿Crees que ese sujeto lo controla todo? Por favor es un mortal

-Lo prometió

-No te eduqué para que fueras tan ingenua- ella temblaba. Don ya se había incorporado sin saber qué hacer, era obvio que estaba fuera de lugar.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Mi querida niña, sabes a qué vengo- acto seguido extendió el brazo

-No, no voy a volver- y se abalanzó contra él

-Tenías que ser mi hija- en su mano apareció una cimitarra, el ataque de la chica fue bloqueado fácilmente por éste instrumento- vamos ¿tan fácil?- ella retrocedió y de nuevo atacó, esta vez intentó una finta, en la cual parecía que atacaría de su lado izquierdo, pero un segundo antes cambio de táctica y se fue hacia la derecha, justo a la yugular de su oponente, sin embargo, éste con movimientos increíblemente rápidos colocó el arma por detrás de su cuello de tal manera que le protegió aquella vena vital. Las armas sacaron chispas, y ella volvió a retroceder, eta vez esperó a que él atacara.

-Terca- dijo antes de soltar una risilla y correr hacia ella, su golpe apenas y fue evitado por el cuchillo. De ahí en adelante la pelea se convirtió en una especie de prueba de supervivencia para la chica, los golpes de su contrincante eran cada vez más feroces y certeros, ya poseía algunas cortadas, lo increíble es que a pesar de sus rápidos movimientos ella no podía ocasionarle ningún daño.

-Pasar tanto tiempo con los humanos te ha hecho débil- perdió el equilibrio y cayó de costado, su cuchillo se perdió en la oscuridad. Sollozaba, intentó levantarse pero su oponente le piso la espalda- Debes volver a donde perteneces- le susurro al oído

-Oye- para cuando el individuo giró su cabeza, sus ojos se hallaron con un gran puño verde que reventó un golpe en su frente, cosa que lo hizo desequilibrarse pero no caer. Gruñó por lo bajo

-¿Quién te crees? ¿Crees que con un golpe me vas a vencer?

-No- dijo desenfundando su bo- pero al menos te pegué en el ego- los ojos del hombre se inyectaron de sangre

-Simple mortal- corrió a toda velocidad con su cimitarra en alto, Don lo esperaba pacientemente, pero de repente una sombra se cruzó en el camino y un desgarre rompió el silencio de la noche. Él se quedó parado ahí donde estaba con su arma manchada de sangre, Don se arrodilló e intentó poner en pie a la chica, ésta había recuperado su figura normal, su cabello negro tenía algunos mechones teñidos de escarlata.

-Hiciste que lastimara a mi propia hija…- todo se tornó borroso y un segundo después todo claro, pero ya no se encontraba en el mismo lugar, ahora estaba en una sala de color blanco y con una alfombra oriental.

-¿Cómo es que…?- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un quejido, en su regazo se encontraba Ave Fénix, ésta se incorporó lentamente presionando con sus manos su costado izquierdo

-Vete de aquí-dijo en un susurro mientras intentaba caminar, su blusa ahora estaba pegada contra su cuerpo debido al exceso de sangre

-Déjame ayudarte

-No- cayó al suelo, Don se adelantó- déjame ver eso- ella no tenía fuerzas para pelear así que lo dejó inspeccionar, la herida era profunda y larga- ¿Tienes medicamentos y vendas?

-En el baño- la tortuga encontró rápidamente lo que buscaba, miró a la chica por unos segundos y sus mejillas se encendieron debido a lo que estaba a punto de pedirle.

-Escucha, necesito que te quites la blusa-ella lo miró- No es con ninguna insinuación sexual ni nada por el estilo…-intentó quitársela pero sus fuerzas fallaron, así que la tortuga con kilos de pena encima le quitó la prenda lentamente con cuidado de no dañar la herida más de lo que ya estaba. Todo el abdomen de la chica se encontraba teñido de sangre, Don procedió a limpiar, después desinfectó y finalmente vendó, cargo a la chica en sus brazos y la colocó en el sillón.

-Deberías sentirte mejor- asintió levemente. Don encontró algunos analgésicos y se los dio de tomar

-¿Por qué me defendiste?- preguntó con voz apagada, él se encogió de hombros

-Me pareció lo correcto- miró a su alrededor- ¿Te molesta si me llevo algunas cosas?

-Llévate lo que quieras

-Gracias- mientras procedía a tomar lo que necesitaba podía sentir la mirada de la chica sobre él a cada movimiento, cuando termino se dirigió a ella- Yo entiendo que sea una tortuga enorme, pero es incómodo que me estés viendo todo el tiempo

-Disculpa, es que me parece curioso

-¿Qué?

-La forma en que te sacrificaste por mí

-Tú también hiciste lo tuyo, tu padre me hubiera…-no debió haber pronunciado esas palabras, Ave Fénix ahora simplemente miraba por la ventana, pero Don podía ver el odio y el terror en sus pupilas- Disculpa

-Sólo vete ¿quieres? Antes de que las cosas empeoren- quiso decir algo más pero no supo qué, así que tomó su bolso y despareció.

* * *

Sí mátenme, pero adivinen: Por fin salí de vacaciones! Espero poder escribir más seguido. Besos

Manfariel


	5. Linda mascota

Las TMNT y su historia no me pertenecen**  
**

**5**

**Linda mascota**

Se quedó mirando hacia la ventana, aún se le hacía inconcebible la idea de que la tortuga se hubiera sacrificado por ella, pero era aún más difícil aceptar que él había vuelto, y su razón era ella.

Sintió una leve picazón en el costado, donde la herida estaba comenzando a cerrar, después de unos segundos se quitó la venda empapada de sangre…el rastro de cualquier ataque había desaparecido. Se levantó con pesadumbre y se dirigió a la puerta, quería respuestas y las quería ahora.

* * *

-Tardaste mucho-dijo Leo en cuanto los pies de Donatello aterrizaron en su casa

-Tengo mucho que contarte, pero primero tengo que vendar a Miguel- el mencionado se encontraba jugando videojuegos

-¡Doni…! ¡AH!- no le dio tiempo de saludarlo cuando este ya colocaba el alcohol sobre la herida y se la vendaba rápidamente -¡Salvaje!- dijo mientras se acariciaba el hombro tiernamente.

-No tengo tiempo-acto seguido le dio una señal a Leo y se alejaron.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿ella estaba asustada?

-Bastante, un horror completo se reflejaba en ella, me dio un poco de lástima

-…

-¿Qué piensas?

-Nada, lo mismo que tú, esto está muy raro

-Lo sé

-¿Estás seguro de que se transformó?

-Completamente, Rafa tenía razón.

-Ah, pero no le crean a Rafa-se encontraba recargado en el alfeizar de la puerta

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Leo

-Miguel, podrá ser inocente pero yo no, ¿qué es lo que se traen?-los otros dos hermanos se miraron, no quedaba de otra más que contárselo.

* * *

Había llegado a su oficina, pero antes de llamar a la puerta vaciló, después de todo él le había dado otra vida, sería injusto de su parte reclamarle, pero por otro lado, le prometió que él no aparecería, ni él ni sus hermanos…una palabra de honor no se rompe. Tomó aire y llamó a la puerta.

-Entra-obedeció, la oficina pulcra y deprimente se encontraba habitada sólo por Bishop, el cual apenas y miró a Ave Fénix, tecleó unas cuantas cosas más en la computadora y finalmente se irguió para recibirla-Siéntate querida- ella obedeció con pasos lentos. Después el silencio se hizo pegajoso, mientras ella trataba de controlar sus mejillas encendidas a causa de los ojos que la miraban a través de esos lentes oscuros-Ave Fénix, dime qué es lo que pasa-ella tomó un poco de aire antes de volver a cerrar la boca- escucha, si no tienes nada que decir te pido que te retires tengo muchas…

-Él está aquí

-…¿Él?-preguntó con una ceja arqueada

-Mi…mi…mi padre-Bishop entreabrió la boca un tanto incrédulo, pero en segundos se serenó

-No veo cuál es el problema-ella levantó la vista recelosa

-¿Cómo que no ve el problema? Usted prometió que no me encontrarían, lo hizo y lo repitió diez mil veces, que no lo haría-las lágrimas comenzaron- que no lo haría…

-Francamente Ave Fénix, ¿qué esperabas? Llamando la atención como lo estás haciendo es normal que aparezca de repente, yo no puedo evitar que lo haga, después de todo es superior a mí

-¡Lo prometió!

-¡No me levantes la voz, la culpable eres tú por firmar un contrato, sabiendo perfectamente que tu padre es un dios!-estás palabras la dejaron helada -Ahora lárgate de aquí-no se movió-Ave Fénix…

-Lo he escuchado perfectamente-su voz se escuchaba lenta y áspera, lo miró con sus ojos negros, ojos que desentrañaban una profunda oscuridad y dolor, ojos del infierno. Al contemplarlos Bishop se alarmó

-Yo no me asusto tan fácilmente como un mortal-pero su mirada le incomodaba, se alejó hasta quedar de espaldas a la pared. Ella seguía ahí, sentada con sus dos agujeros negros viéndola

-Una palabra de honor no se rompe

-Está bien, está bien, veré qué puedo hacer- Ave Fénix volvió a la normalidad, Bishop se ajustó su corbata. Ella se levantó y salió de la oficina sin decir nada.

* * *

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Rafa atrapó a Leo tratando de incorporarse al Acorazado. El culpable miró a su hermano menor y suspiró

-A ti no te engaño, voy a encontrarme con esa Ave Fénix

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? Rafael ve a Miguel Ángel, a ti también te atacó y a Donatello…

-No le hizo nada porque le ayudó

-Ahora resulta que tú eres el racionalista-el menor embozó una pequeña sonrisa

-No, sólo que no es porque nos atacó por lo que vas, quieres saber quién realmente es ella y qué otros problemas nos puede causar ¿cierto?-Leo miró a su hermano, como le había dicho a él no lo engañaba

-Sí

-Te acompaño

-Pero…

-Cállate y súbete.

* * *

El ruido del motor es lo único que escuchaban, mientras veían la calle silenciosa

-Y…¿dónde tenías planeado buscarla?

-…

-Bien

-Vive en aquellos departamentos-otra mano verde apareció señalando un edificio de cristal, del susto, Rafa soltó el volante y casi se estampan contra un poste

-¡Donatello!

-Lo siento-se encogió de hombros. Leo no parecía asustado

-Intenté decírtelo-le dijo a Rafael, éste sólo gruñó por lo bajo

-También estoy aquí-la voz de Miguel Ángel se hizo notar

-¿No está Splinter, también?-preguntó el conductor sarcásticamente, el silencio de sus hermanos el hizo dudar y luego todos le sonrieron-trío de idiotas

-Estaciónate ahí-dijo Don

-Sí, patrón, ¿algo más?

-Yo, yo, yo, un helado de chocolate-dijo Miguel

-Mira no te pego, porque estás herido- Estacionaron la camioneta y se volvieron uno solo con las sombras.

Al llegar a la ventana del departamento de Ave Fénix, notaron que las luces estaban apagadas

-¿Estará?-preguntó el menor

-Hay que averiguarlo…-Leo detuvo el puño del Rafael que se disponía romper el cristal

-¿Quieres ser más sigiloso?

-Adelante genio- el hermano mayor insertó la delgada hoja de su catana entre el delgado espacio que dejan el cristal y la pared, para botar el seguro que les impedía la entrada. Una vez logrado, con pies ligeros entraron. Todo parecía ordenado, y no parecía que hubiera alguien ahí.

-No está aquí-dijo Leo, sintiéndose un poco mal debido a la irrupción ilícita a un hogar ajeno. Miguel comenzó a inspeccionar los artilugios que ordenaban la sala

-_Cuentos completos _de Edgar Allan Poe, _Los Elixires del Diablo _de E.T.A Hoffman, _El Retrato de Dorian Gray _de Oscar Wilde…-Don recitaba mientras observaba los títulos de la abundante biblioteca.

-¡Miren acá!- gritó Rafa desde la habitación principal

-¿Es que tú no entiendes?- preguntó su hermano menor, pero en cuanto entró a la habitación enmudeció, de hecho, todos lo hicieron. Ahí, con la luz palaciega de la noche, se encontraba un bulto sobre la cama, un bulto que inhalaba y exhalaba. La estupefacción de todos no se debía a la cosa desconocida, sino a que ninguno lo había detectado.

Rafa alargó la mano

-¿Qué haces?-Le preguntó Miguel

-Es ella, ¿quién más podría ser?

-Si fuera ella, creo que la hubiéramos descubierto o ella a nosotros

-Miguel, tiene razón Rafa-dijo Don- Ni siquiera Leo se dio cuenta-la cosa seguía respirando. Fue el mayor el que se atrevió a quitar la sábana…un aullido rompió el delgado silencio, ante ellos se levantaba un lobo, de proporciones un poco más grandes de las normales, sus ojos escarlata se movían rápidamente de una presa a otra, las tortugas se alejaron

-Y yo soy el imprudente-dijo Rafa antes de sacar sus sais, el lobo se abalanzó sobre Miguel, pero su hermano mayor lo empujó y ambos cayeron al suelo, el animal se iba a estrellar contra la pared, pero de alguna manera consiguió colocar las patas contra la pared y se impulsó, esta vez fue contra Rafa, este cayó de espaldas deteniendo el hocico de su atacante para que no le moridera

-¡Lávate los dientes!-los brazos le temblaban…Don llegó con su bo y golpeo al animal, éste emitió un gruñido antes de alejarse e intentar morder a su atacante, el arma cobró el precio; la tortuga se quedó mirando en los palos inservibles que se había convertido su utensilio de defensa . La bestia le mostró sus amplios colmillos

-Lindo cachorrito…-saltó

-¿A dónde vas?-Rafa lo tenía fuertemente agarrado de las piernas traseras, por consecuencia recibió un gran rasguño en el brazo, pero no lo soltó. La bestia no se daría por vencido a así de fácil, así que esta vez lanzó la mordida al rostro de la tortuga y a unos cuantos milímetros por llegar un rodillazo lo estrelló contra la pared

-¡Hay que salir, ya, ya, ya!-Leo ayudó a levantar a Rafa, cuno éste miró para atrás observó que el lobo ya no era del mismo tamaño, era más grande ¿sus ojos le engañaban?

-¡No abre!-gritó Miguel mientras forcejeaba la puerta, el sonar de las garras contra el suelo se hizo presente, era lento, sabía que los tenía acorralados…un gruñido, las sombras

-Atentos- susurró Leo, las pisadas se dejaron de oír. Sus músculos se tensaron y entonces, sólo de reojo, alcanzaron a percibir los ojos

-¡Cuidado!-gritó Don antes de quitar a los dos hermanos mayores del camino

-¡Ah!

-¡Donatello!-el lobo estaba enganchado a su hombro, sus dientes se incrustaban cada vez más en la piel…se abrió la puerta, todos incluyendo el lobo miraron en aquella dirección…el cabello negro y la silueta eran inconfundibles, sus labios se movieron sin emitir ningún sonido. La bestia gruñó y se podría decir que incluso sonrío, con un movimiento veloz se dirigió a ella, pero Ave Fénix con un movimiento aún más veloz lo esquivó y corrió a su habitación

-¡Don! ¿Don? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Rafa, el brazo de su hermano sangraba a ríos-Hijo de perra-el herido sonrió ante la ironía

-Vámonos de aquí-dijo Miguel y entre los dos cargaron a Don-¡Leo!-el aludido los miró

-¡Vayan!

-Pero…

-¡Muévete!-dijo Rafa y desaparecieron por la puerta. Leo se acercó con precaución a la habitación, los gruñidos y quejidos eran demasiados para ignorarlos, de pronto Ave Fénix salió disparada y cayó a sus pies, esta sólo tuve milésimas de segundo para interponer su catana antes de que el lobo la moridera, sus expresiones eran de absoluto odio, en cierta manera la bestia parecía humana. Leo intervino y alejó a su atacante de la chica

-No te metas-dijo esta antes de abalanzarse sobre el animal, sus movimientos eran rápidos, demasiado lo que Leo alcanzó a percibir fueron sólo sombras. Algo tenía que hacer, se acercaban a la ventana…Ave Fénix salió disparada y su cabeza provocó que el cristal de la ventana se estrellara, no tuvo tiempo de recuperar la conciencia cuando el lobo (para Leo, eso ya no era un lobo pues sus proporciones había aumentado) arremató contra ella.

* * *

El golpe del cristal inundó toda la calle, los tres miraron hacia el departamento, dos figuras negras descendían en los aires, de repente una se detuvo y la otra siguió su camino hacia el suelo…

* * *

La tenía tomada por un solo tobillo, mientras la mitad de su cuerpo salía por la ventana, sus brazos le temblaban, evitar que Ave Fénix se fuera con el lobo había sido un acto que requirió mucha fuerza de parte suya. La chica lo miró emocionada, se impulsó y consiguió subir, debido al esfuerzo Leo cayó de espaldas y ella encima…se miraron, antes de que ella se quitara

-Supongo que debo agradecerte-le dio la mano y le ayudó a incorporarse

-Estás herida-las mordidas y rasguños sobre poblaban su cuerpo

-Nada de que preocuparse-dijo ella en un tono demasiado serio

-Pero…-enmudeció al ver como un rasguño arriba de la ceja dejó de sangrar y cicatrizo. Ella se dirigió a la ventana

-Te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí, pero eso no significa que estemos en paz- y acto seguido subió a la azotea del edificio para perderse.

* * *

-Desapareció-dijo Miguel que fue el primero en salir del trance-El lobo desapareció, debió de haber caído

-Pero no lo hizo-dijo Don, el cual se había olvidado por unos minutos de su herida.

* * *

No me odien, please, please, mi vida está demasiado agitada estos años.

Manfariel


	6. El maestro de la mentira y la travesura

Las TMNT y su historia no me pertenecen

**6**

**El maestro de la mentira y la travesura**

-Doni, deja de moverte- Leo intentaba cocerle la gran herida que traía en el hombro

-Me estás lastimando

-Y si te sigues moviendo…

-¡Dame eso!-le arrebató la aguja de la manos y comenzó a curarse; Leo soltó un bufido

-Tenemos que detenerla antes de que haga más daño-dijo Rafa, el cual se ocupaba de su herida; recibió una mirada de reojo por parte de su hermano

-No lo sé, todo lo que ha pasado…ni siquiera loe entendemos-cerró los puños frustrado-ella no parece de este mundo.

* * *

Dejaba que el vapor nublara su vista, no quería pensar.

Después del ataque y la ayuda de Leonardo, había decidido pasar la noche en un hotel fuera de la ciudad.

Bishop le había dicho que se encargaría y aún así no hizo nada…Un ruido proveniente de fuera…era similar al sonido de una serpiente al arrastrarse…contuvo la respiración y abrió de manera sigilosa las cortinas…Nada

-Necesitas dormir-se dijo a sí misma

* * *

Don terminó de colocarse la venda y tomó un analgésico antes de intentar dormir, sin embargo, después de varios minutos y ya con el dolor calmado, sus neuronas seguían funcionando y procesando información; algo de aquellos nuevos personajes que habían entrado a su vida le era familiar, estaba seguro de haber escuchado de ellos o…¿leído?

* * *

El trinar del celular la despertó, Bishop llamaba

-¿Sí?

-Ave Fénix, ¿dónde estás? Tuve que despistar a la policía, tu departamento…

-Uno de mis hermanos apareció-al otro lado el silencio se hizo

-¿Uno de tus hermanos?-recobró la compostura, y su voz sonó con más fuerza-Eso es imposible

-No, no lo es-estaban comenzando a desesperarle sus mentiras-las tortugas también lo vieron

-…las tortugas…saben demasiado, hay que eliminarlas. Ave Fénix, tu secreto no estará a salvo con ellas-las pupilas de la mencionada se dilataron, eso no lo había considerado. Bishop tenía razón, mientras menos supieran su secreto era mejor y las tortugas no eran de fiar.

Dejó el hotel una hora después, debía cazar a las tortugas y lo más pronto posible. Paró un taxi y se perdió en su interior.

* * *

Llegó al alba, su departamento ya se encontraba en orden. Se preparó una taza de café mientras meditaba qué podía hacer con las tortugas.

* * *

-¿Cómo siguen hijos míos?-preguntó Splinter a Rafael y Donatello

-Sólo fue un pequeño rasguño-contestó el primero, Don ni siquiera habló, el recuerdo de ese libro inundaba su mente.

* * *

Leonardo aún no salía de bañarse, el agua caliente le relajaba y eso le ayudaba a pensar; movía sus dedos enumerando mentalmente todas las cualidades y actitudes de Ave Fénix: _Sabe pelear, hace metamorfosis, se cura al instante, tiene enemigos…gigantes, le teme a su padre…¿su padre? ¿Quién es su padre?_ Cerró la regadera y tomó la toalla.

* * *

-Me alegra ver que estás bien-dijo Bishop

-Sí, sólo debía despejar mi mente un rato

-¿Cómo te fue en la reunión familiar?-el toque sarcástico hizo que enfureciera

-¡Casi me atrapa, Bishop! ¡No hiciste absolutamente nada por detenerlo!

-Ave Fénix, desgraciadamente, soy un simple mortal , no puedo hacer nada…

-Entonces, aquí queda todo

-Sin embargo-la detuvo cuando estaba por girar el picaporte-fui yo quien te dio una nueva vida, fui yo quien te alejó lo más que pudo de ellos, fui yo quien te arropó en esa montaña, es a mí a quien debes lealtad-no lo miró, seguía de espaldas-piensa Ave Fénix, a partir de cuándo fue que tu familia comenzó a aparecer

-Las tortugas…

-Exacto, si eliminamos a las tortugas…

-Eso no me garantiza nada, si las elimino ellos seguirán persiguiéndome-hizo que lo encarara y la estampó contra la pared

-Pero ¿prefieres perder esa oportunidad o ver qué pasa?-esta vez Ave Fénix no bajó la mirada como solía hacer frente a la presencia de Bishop

-Lo haré, pero no porque crea que eso detendrá a mi padre, sino porque te debo un favor.

* * *

Sus tres hermanos estaban heridos, tenía que encontrar al responsable de esto y, sorprendentemente, no era Ave Fénix. Ellos habían padecido todos esos horrores porque la defendían, aunque claro eso no borraba el hecho de que intentara matarlos un par de veces.

Paró en seco cerca del departamento.

-Aparece-susurró

-¿Me buscabas?-el hombre alto y pelirrojo surgió de una esquina; sonrió torcidamente-Aquí estoy-Leo desenfundó las catanas-por favor, deja eso, no quiero pelear. Charlemos.

-¿De qué podría charlar contigo?

-Primero que nada dile a tu hermano que le agradezco por provocar que le hiciera daño a mi propia hija, y a ti debo de agradecerte que mi otro hijo fallara en su misión.

-¿Hijo? ¿El lobo es tu hijo?

-Así es

-Basta de juegos, ¿qué es Ave Fénix?-él se rio

-¿Ave Fénix? ¿Así es como la llaman aquí? Supongo que tiene sentido, después de todo la niña resurge de sus cenizas

-Contéstame…

-No comas ansias Leonardo-la tortuga apretó la mandíbula, el pelirrojo volvió a reír-Sí, sé tu nombre y el de tus hermanos, no por nada me llaman el maestro de la mentira y la travesura-sonrío torcidamente-Fue un placer charlar contigo, nos volveremos a ver… ¡Ah! Y diles a tus hermanos que no se vuelvan a meter en mi camino o los mataré

-¡Espera!-desapareció. Le devolvió su mirada al departamento y las luces se encendieron

.

* * *

Esas tortugas ya le tenían harta, podía matarlas en menos de un segundo, pero…también le habían salvado en dos ocasiones…suspiró fastidiada, no sabía qué hacer…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-lanzó un cuchillo en su contra, el cual Leo esquivó

-Tenemos que hablar, no vine aquí a pelear

-El entrar a mi casa yo lo veo como una invitación a eso

-Acabo de hablar con tu padre-Ave Fénix se quedó paralizada, bajó la guardia

-¿Qué…te dijo?

-Nada en especial, sólo se burló del nombre que tienes, lo cual me hace pensar que ese no es el verdadero

-¿Qué pactaste con él?

-¿Qué?-retrocedió unos pasos debido al impacto-Yo no pacté nada

-¿Entonces por qué se te apareció?-levantó la catana de nuevo

-¿Quieres tranquilizarte? Sabía mi nombre y el de mis hermanos…

-Mentiroso-lo acorraló contra la mesa, Leo tuvo que girar para atrás, pasar por encima de la mesa y colocarse del otro lado. Ave Fénix rompió la mesa, se veía furiosa y Leo no sabía si era su imaginación pero le dio la impresión de que la chica no tenía pupilas

-Sólo vine a hablar

-No hay nada de qué hablar

-Podemos ayudarte-fueron las mágicas palabras

-¿Qué?

-Mis hermanos y yo, podemos ayudarte

-¿Cómo?-la tortuga no pensó en ese detalle

-Veremos la forma…

-No tienes ni idea de a lo que te estás enfrentando

-Ilústrame-la chica lo miró dubitativa

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

-Porque lo que sea que te está haciendo daño, también se lo está haciendo a mi familia

-Pero…Bishop…dijo que con ustedes todo…¡No!-lo atacó de nuevo

-Tranquilízate-Leo no podía con los ataques, eran demasiado rápidos. Llegaron a su habitación-Sólo quiero ayudarte.

-Nadie puede-fueron sus últimas palabras antes de lanzarlo por la ventana

* * *

Cayó encima de los botes de basura provocando un gran escándalo, todos los vecinos prendieron las luces ante el estruendo

-Genial-se incorporó pesadamente antes de sumergirse en la coladera.

* * *

Manfariel


End file.
